


Bendy Kitten at Full Moon Manor

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, RH Plus
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Bendy Kitten meets some vampires





	Bendy Kitten at Full Moon Manor

Bendy Kitten wobbled his way into the big house, across the shiny wooden floor of the hall, and into a very big room filled with nice smells and Big People. His bendy little legs were tired, but he bravely wobbled on until he fell over onto one of the Big People's feet.

mew, he said.

"Look, a kitten!" the young Big Person said, and picked him up. His hands were cold, but he had a nice smile. Bendy Kitten lifted a little paw and patted at his hair, which was very carefully arranged so it would look messy, like a naughty kitten's fur when it had escaped without being properly washed by its Mummy. "Awww," the Big Person said.

"Mais oui, un petit chat," another Big Person said. "You know, in the rest of the world there are vampires who comfort their tortured souls by feeding only on the blood of animals rather than humans. Rats, dogs, cats. I have never tasted a cat," the Big Person said ruminatively.

Bendy Kitten felt quite wheezy as the Big Person holding him squeezed him protectively. mew, he said, in case the Big Person was thinking of squeezing even tighter.

"That's terrible, Konoe-san!" the Big Person said. He rubbed his cold nose in Bendy Kitten's fur. "Don't worry, no one's going to eat you," he said.

From this vantage point Bendy Kitten could see the Big Person had sharp, sharp teeth, just like his own little kitten fangs. He patted at the Big Person's nose and found himself deposited on the table. There were lots of plates of yummy food, so he wobbled to the plate in front of his Big Person and helped him eat his dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" the Big People chorused.

Bendy Kitten purred.


End file.
